


We are Young After All

by Mistical52



Series: Brownie Points [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmates, Violence, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: Jesse McCree would give everything he had left to get Hanzo and Genji out of this place alive and in one piece.McCree's been with the Shimada clan for five years now, and the Shimada brothers are practically Jesse's family at this point.Reading 'At You're Service' is not necessary, but it gives a little background.





	We are Young After All

 Hanzo groaned as he woke up in a small dark room. His head hurt, and his left arm felt numb. Hanzo slowly sat up, using his left hand to brace himself and his right to hold his head.

              “Hanzo?” Came a strained whisper.

              “Jesse?” Hanzo looked over and saw McCree’s outline illuminated by the slither of light spilling in from between the small opening in the door.

              “Hey darlin’ it’s OK. Look I know you’re hurt but you need to stay quiet alright?” Jesse whispered back meeting Hanzo’s eyes, there was worry in the cowboy’s eyes.

Hanzo wanted to comfort his other half, but now wasn’t the time, something was wrong. Hanzo finally looked at their surroundings. They were in a small storage room and Jesse was guarding the door, left side to the wall and gun up.

All at once Hanzo remembered the explosion at the charity event and Jesse pushing him and Genji down. Hanzo’s eyes went wide as he scanned the room for Genji. The older brother didn’t have to look far, Genji was lying down right by his side. Hanzo let out a breath and looked over his brother, he had a couple of scratches and bruises but otherwise looked fine.

              “Is Genji alright?” Hanzo asked quietly.

              “I know his breathing but that’s all I had time to check.” Replied Jesse sending Hanzo an apologetic look.

Hanzo gave McCree a nod, noticing a few scratches on the left side of his face. Hanzo would check Jesse in a minute, first his unconscious brother.

Genji was breathing and had a steady pulse, he might have a concussion, but there was no way to tell while he was unconscious in the dark storage room. There was a patch of blood on the back of Genji’s suit collar. Hanzo felt a twist in his gut and quickly lifted his brother up to get a better look. Hanzo’s left forearm was still numb but he still managed to brace Genji’s back on it. Checking behind the bloodied collar gave Hanzo relief, the blood wasn’t Genji’s. Hanzo scowled, but if it wasn’t Genji’s then who’s was it?

After setting his brother gently down Hanzo moved onto checking himself was startled by the large amount of blood on his left side. Tenderly Hanzo felt for wounds, then finally lifted his formal shirt to confirm that no, he did not have any wounds beyond some shallow scratches. Dread was slowly filling Hanzo’s chest, especially once he realised that the blood on both him and his brother lined up with someone dragging them in some way or another.

The horrid dread was coiling tighter and tighter as he looked over at McCree. He’d been keeping a steady lookout and Hanzo finally noticed the large patches of blood on his only formal suit, especially on Jesse’s left side. In the light sifting through the slightly ajar door Hanzo could see sweat plastering his brown hair to his scalp and McCree’s skin looked pale.

The numbness in Hanzo’s arm changed to a familiar prickle, the dragons smelt blood and they wanted out.

              “Jesse,” Hanzo’s whispering voice was filled with terror, “Where did all the blood come from?”

Jesse only looked at Hanzo for a moment before he looked away, shame and anguish flashing across his face.

Hanzo opened his mouth to demand an answer when Jesse’s eyes locked onto something and signalled the best he could at Hanzo to be quiet with his gun hand.

Knowing the situation Hanzo kept quiet and pulled out one of his hidden knifes.

There were whispers from the other side of the door but Hanzo couldn’t make out any words.

              “ _We know you’re in there. Come out._ ” Someone called in Japanese. “ _You left a trail of blood on the carpet._ ”

Under his breath Jesse cursed before sucking in a breath and signalling to Hanzo to stay with Genji.

Hanzo wanted to protest, but this wasn’t the time. If Hanzo spoke, then he might be heard. So the Shimada gritted his teeth and got into a low crouch.

              “Alright, I’m coming out. Don’t shoot.” Jesse responded in English. McCree holstered his weapon. Hanzo knew how fast he could draw, in or out of the holster would make little difference for the gunslinger. Jesse indicated two with his fingers. Two people, that was manageable.

              “Come out with both hands where we can see them.” The demand was in English this time.

Jesse slowly creaked the door open and gave a weak laugh, “That’s gonna be hard to do.”

Hanzo’s breath caught as he saw Jesse’s injuries in better light and he had to stifle a sob with his free hand.

              “You see, I can’t seem to find my other hand.” Jesse finished weakly as he slid out of the storage room.

Genji and Hanzo were hidden from view behind the door and that was possibly the only thing keeping Genji safe. If it wasn’t for Genji Hanzo would be right by Jesse’s side. Or he would have already slit the throats of the people outside. Probably the later. There would be blood spilt for what those vermin had done. The dragons agreed.

 

 

McCree held his remaining hand up and tried not to move his left arm. It hurt like a bitch, but he wasn’t going to tell these little shits about it. There was one man and one woman, both covered head to toe in black, with the only visible thing being their eyes and a little skin around it. They were armed with modern assault rifles, easy to use, best at medium range.

              “ _He’s just a kid._ ” The woman said quietly to her companion.

              “ _He’s not exactly a kid, but I am surprised he’s still moving._ ” The man responded.

              “ _It’s a shame that innocents got caught in the crossfire._ ” The woman seemed genuine about her comment.

              “ _I don’t like it ether, but it has to be done. It’s ether them or us._ ” The man responded.

              “What do you want?” McCree asked in a bitter voice, cutting off the pair’s conversation. He didn’t have time for this. Jesse wanted to panic, he’d been wanting to panic since he realised that Hanzo and Genji had been knocked out. He really wanted to panic when he realised that he was missing an entire forearm, and was left with the chaotic rest of it. He was twenty-two for crying out loud and he was missing an arm! Then again he ran with the Shimada clan. But none of that mattered, he couldn’t panic, not now, not yet. There was still danger for him and his friends.

              “We don’t want to hurt you we’re just-” The woman began but was cut off by McCree’s scoff.

              “Well it’s too god damn late for that!” He snapped, “When I walked into this fancy charity event I had two arms and a nice suit.”

Both of them cringed a little at the outburst and Jesse almost winced. McCree just hoped that none of their comrades had heard it.

Jesse’s hand was shaking, and he ran it through his hair to try and hide it. With a fresh breath McCree continued, “Look ether tell me what you want or leave me alone.”

              “We’re after Sojiro Shimada and his heirs.” The man explained evenly. “We’re here to kill them. Have you seen any them?”

Jesse didn’t show any of his cards, the only tell was the slight twitch of a finger, which was hidden by his hair. “Sorry. I think I know who you’re talking about, but I haven’t seen any moving people since your little fireworks display.”

A ragged cough sounded from the storage room and McCree stiffened, there was no playing off that as an ambient sound. Genji had clearly just woken up.

              “Who is that?” The man asked stepping towards the door but McCree stood to his full height, which was taller than both of them, and shifted in front of the man.

              “My brother.” Jesse answered. It was practically true, he’d been with the Shimada’s for over five years and Genji was practically his own brother now.

              “You lied. You said that you hadn’t seen anyone.” The woman scrutinised.

              “Well excuse me for not trusting you.” Jesse hissed, moving his bloodied stump enough to get their attention. “He was unconscious last I checked. And not moving.” 

The woman’s attention was caught by the blue ribbon tying off McCree’s stump just above the elbow. “ _That ribbon looks like the one the older Shimada was wearing when he entered the party._ ”

McCree gritted his teeth, his cover was definitely blown. His options were running out, and fast.

              “We know you are hiding a Shimada in there. Let us through and we’ll let you go.” The man tried to bargain.

Jesse sneered, “So in other words my options are, let you kill my soulmate and his brother or kill you two?” McCree’s smile was cruel, “No need to choose there.”

The pair realised what was happening and moved to raise their rifles, but it was too little to late. Two sharp bangs sounded in the bomb devastated room and McCree’s gun was holstered before the bodies hit the floor.

 

 

Hanzo was helping Genji to his feet when Jesse opened the door. McCree was panting and leaning heavily on the doorframe, the man looked like he was barely hanging on. The sooner they got out of this horrible place the better.

Hanzo just wanted to hold Jesse and take away his pain. After this Hanzo would do just that to the best of his abilities, the elders be damned.

              “Have you contacted any other members of the clan?” Hanzo asked, taking most of his brother’s weight onto his shoulders.

              “No. They’re jamming our signals. Couldn’t call them from the earpiece or my phone.” Jesse responded as he managed to steady himself enough to move out of the doorway.

              “Jesse.” Genji slurred with a small smile, Hanzo was sure that his brother had a mild concussion, he had given Genji a quick test once he woke up.

              “Hey kid. Welcome back to the land of the living.” Jesse greeted with a lazy smile in return. McCree reached out to support Genji, “Here darlin’ let me help you-”

              “No.” Hanzo responded flatly, “You are injured, do not exert yourself more than you have too. I cannot carry you both.”

              “But-”

Once again Hanzo cut McCree off, “Besides you are the only one armed with a ranged weapon, and despite your condition your aim seems fine.” Commented Hanzo observing the bodies.

              “Not true. I have some shurikens.” Genji argued.

              “And I have two knives. All of which can be thrown, however you are in no condition to use your weapons and I’d like to keep mine for any close quarters situations.”

Jesse gave a grunt of understanding and grabbed an earpiece from the dead man before nodding to his right. “I think there’s a fire escape this way.”

              “Very well. Let us proceed with caution.” Acknowledged Hanzo as he guided and helped Genji along.

“Sneaking out of a dangerous situation, it’s like we’re in a movie or a game.” Genji commented, his voice a little too loud.

              “ _Genji, you must be quiet._ ” Hanzo hushed.

              “ _Of course, sorry brother._ ” Genji whispered bashfully.

              “We need to be careful, they’re sending a couple of people to investigate the gun shots. It sounds like they’re using the main stairs.” Informed McCree listening to the enemy’s earpiece.

McCree lead them to the fire escape and moved to open the door. However his left arm moved uselessly and completely missed the handle. Jesse froze for a moment before staring in shock at the bloody remains of his arm.

McCree took in a deep breath, “Right, forgot about that.”

That sentence caused Hanzo’s gut to feel like several cold bladed were pressing into it. The dragon spirits curled and hissed because of it, they wanted vengeance for this.

Jesse holstered his weapon and pressed an ear to the door while holding the handle. After a few tense seconds McCree slowly opened the door till the lock was out then used his shoulder to hold the door. Jesse scanned the stairwell through the gap and drew his weapon. In one swift motion McCree kicked open the door and quickly searched the space while remaining just within to doorway. When the door softly swung back McCree caught it with his foot while he peeked at the upper level stairs before doing the same with the descending stairs. Once Jesse determined that the escape stairs were clear he nodded for the brothers to enter. McCree held the door open, his previously immaculate dress shoe being used as a temporary door stopper. When the Shimada brothers were though Jesse took the lead down the stairs, inspecting every corner for movement.

              “Jesse, where’s your other hand?” Genji’s tone was steady and calm. It resonated seriousness and it was not a tone that Genji used often or lightly. Hanzo could see the frown on his brother’s face. Genji may have had a mild concussion but did not in any way impede his ability to prosses information.

              “I don’t know Genji. After the explosion I couldn’t find it. And something tells me I don’t want to see what’s left.” Replied Jesse not meeting anyone’s eye just continuing to look down the stairwell.

After a few moments they managed to reach the ground floor. Jesse paused for a moment, moving his head slightly like he had heard something.

              “They just found the bodies.” Jesse voiced.

Genji had a small smile on his face, “They’re probably angry with us now.”

              “Too bad so sad. I’m already angry with them.” Jesse responded.

McCree listened to the exterior exit and seemed to hear nothing threatening on the other side. Jesse holstered his revolver and tried to open the door. The exit door shifted a little but stayed closed. Jesse tried again, putting his weight into it. McCree pushed against the door one third and final time with a grunt, but the door didn’t budge.

McCree dropped to the floor and peeked under the door. Jesse spat a curse in Spanish then got up.

              “They blocked the door.”

              “At least they’re not stupid.” Hanzo replied with a huff. So much for the easy way.

The cowboy leaned against the door leading into the lobby and his face quickly twisted to one of annoyance.

              “There’s definitely people out there. But I can’t tell how many. Though it’s more than three.” Informed Jesse.

              “Considering it’s the lobby there should be a handful or more stationed there. That is if they wish to keep people in or out.” Commented Hanzo.

              “Yes and we’re already established that they’re not stupid. So how many do you think there are?”

              “I’d post at least ten to secure the lobby and the area around it. Though that would include the fire escapes.” The distasted in Hanzo’s voice showed what the thought of the enemy’s tactics.

              “So less than ten, more then three.” Jesse concluded.

McCree tucked Peacekeeper under his arm and reloaded as quickly as he could.

              “That seems likely.” Confirmed Hanzo adjusting his grip on Genji, who managed to recover some balance and was mostly standing on his own at this point.

              “I can take out up to six and distract them so you two can get out of this stairwell.” Offered Jesse.

              “Try to sneak out and get them to look in a different direction if you can. I will handle any remaining members.” Hanzo turned to his brother, “Genji, you will have to take cover as soon as you get out. You can’t fight with a head injury.”

              “I’m not feeling that bad, and Jesse’s the one missing a limb!” Genji protested but only received two glares in return. “Fine, I’ll take cover. But if you guys need help them I will back you up.”

              “Let’s hope that there is no need.” Hanzo said. It was hard enough for him to let McCree run around with his injury. Hanzo’s nerves were fraying and he wanted, he silently prayed to any deity that would listen that they would all get out of this building quickly.

 

 

McCree remembered the rough layout of the lobby from when he and the Shimada brothers entered the event. One thing which was good for Jesse’s situation was the number of large support pillars in the lobby.

Hanzo quietly opened the door for McCree, allowing the cowboy to hold his gun while he slipped out. Jesse jumped behind a marble support pillar and waited a second before checking the number of guards and their positions.

McCree counted eight, all scattered around the lobby, and stupidly not looking at the fire escape. Jesse turned to signal Hanzo, but the burst of pain from his left arm told him that the message wasn’t received. Jesse pushed down his frustration and communicated the message to Hanzo with his other hand, two fingers at a time. Hanzo, god bless the man, got the message and prepared to jump out when McCree made his distraction.

Peeking out at the guards and seeing that none of them were looking, McCree rolled to the next pillar. McCree rolled again to the next pillar and finally rolled behind the large wooden reception desk.

For one tiny moment Jesse wondered where the receptionist and the welcoming staff were before pushing it out of his mind. He had to clear his mind of all distraction, although the pain of a missing limb was hard to ignore.

Taking a steady breath Jesse stood up and jumped onto the desk with a heavy thump. All eight sets of eyes turned to him, and it seemed for a silent moment no one could believe what they were seeing.

“It’s high noon.” Hollered McCree and not a second later six revolver shots went off. “Bitches.” McCree was slower than usual without his other hand to fan the hammer, but it seemed that the enemy was too shocked by a one-armed man appearing on the desk to do much.

Just as the remaining two started shooting Jesse dropped behind the desk. Jesse started to reload Peacekeeper, good lord, having two hands would be useful right now.

Shots started attacking the desk but were abruptly cut off and were followed by the sound of wet choking. Two bodied hit the floor before McCree was finished reloading.

Jesse let out a breath, and some of the tension with it. McCree could feel his limbs slowly getting heavier. He couldn’t keep this up. But he had to. Jesse McCree would give everything he had left to get Hanzo and Genji out of this place alive and in one piece.

Jesse heaved himself up from behind the desk and scanned the area. McCree saw Genji coming out from being a pillar, using it as a support while Hanzo was pulling a knife out of a woman’s throat.

The buzzing of voices cracked through the confiscated earpiece.

              “There’s four more outside.” Filled Jesse, picking up on the radio chatter.

              “Good. Let them come.” Ordered Hanzo whipping his second knife on a corpse.

 

 

Hanzo quickly took care of the four members of the unknown organisation. Once they all entered, before the last two could split up the ninja dropped down on them from the top of the doorway and impaled his knifes deep down the sides of their necks.

Before the other two could react throwing stars imbedded themselves in the man on the left and the woman on the right got a bullet between the eyes.

              “Let us leave, before anymore come.” Commanded Hanzo as he sheathed his blades and went to assist his brother, who was pulling throwing stars out of the man’s torso.

              “My aim was terrible.” Genji muttered annoyance clear on his face.

              “It was good enough to kill him, so I have no complaints.” Retorted Jesse, slowly walking towards the door his steps loose.

That comment caused Genji to send his friend a small smile. “Well, it is nice to hear you not complaining for once.”

              “Hey now, I don’t complain.” Jesse shot back.

              “No, sorry my mistake Jesse.” Genji’s sarcasm was clear as day.

From his brother’s side Hanzo rolled his eyes at the younger men. They could be so childish, and yet he loved them both.

The group cautiously cross the street, it looked like they were in the clear. They just got to the other side of quiet road when Jesse toppled and fell heavily against a lamp post, loud shaky breaths disrupting the quiet night.

Genji let go of Hanzo just before the older Shimada rushed to Jesse’s side.

Hanzo put gentle hands on the gunslinger’s shoulders, “Jesse-”

              “Just gimme a minute.” McCree mumbled barely managing to stand up even with the help of the lamp post.  

              “You’ve lost too much blood.” Worry creased Hanzo’s voice and clawed at his insides. Hanzo patted his pockets then pulled out his phone. Hanzo tossed it to Genji, who fumbled with it but still managed to catch it.

“Call the castle, then the police. Tell the castle to bring a car with a doctor in it to transport you and Jesse to the hospital. Then tell them to mobilise a force of twenty. We need to find father and get him out. Get a hacker as well, see if they can unjam our frequencies. Genji, make sure that car gets here _fast_.”

              “Yes brother.” Said Genji, his eyes filled with concern never leaving Jesse.

              “We need to move further away from this place, we’re too exposed. Jesse, can you walk?” Hanzo asked softly, as if his heart wasn’t wrenching in fifty different directions because Jesse was _hurt_. He was hurt so badly. Why did he let him flight like this?

              “I can walk-” Started Jesse, taking a step forward before buckling. Hanzo scrambled to catch Jesse. “No, the answer is no, I can’t walk.” McCree quietly admitted.

Hanzo tried to help Jesse walk a few steps, but McCree did next to nothing to keep himself up. It seemed like Jesse gave everything he had to getting them out, and now that it was done he couldn’t muster up any more energy.

Hanzo tried not to panic as he picked his other half up fire fighter style. He looked so pale, even in the poor light.

              “No, honey, you don’t need to carry me.” Came McCree’s weak protests.

              “You can’t walk and we need to move.” Argued Hanzo marching down the alley. 

McCree didn’t bother to argue anymore, with his injured arm safely against Hanzo’s chest Jesse’s head just flopped against Hanzo’s collar. McCree’s breathing was coarse and ragged, in worry Hanzo’s grip tightened and he picked up his pace.

Genji’s conversation was just audible form where he was up ahead. The younger Shimada was issuing orders with an air authority that Hanzo had never seen. The only reason Hanzo even recognised his brother at that point was the green hair and the way he kept glancing back to check on Hanzo and Jesse.

The trio stopped a few streets away from the event hall. Hanzo sat Jesse on a bench and took a seat next to him. Hanzo inspected the ribbon tying off part Jesse’s arm.

              “The ribbon is too loose.” Commented Hanzo, trying not to think about the tattered remains of flesh hanging below the elbow.

              “It was tighter before. Must’a come loose on the way out.” Came Jesse’s weary response. The man was carelessly sprawled out on the bench, legs stretched out and his head hanging over the back.

              “I am going to tighten it.” Hanzo lifted the limb and braced it on his knee, trying to elevate it and reduce the blood loss while he retied the ribbon.

              “OK.”

Hanzo undid the ribbon, “On three. One, two-” Hanzo yanked the ribbon tight around the limb and quickly tied it off.

McCree’s cried out and his whole body jumped from the pain. “What happened to three?” Asked Jesse once he recovered.

              “It’s better to do it when you’re not expecting it.” Replied Hanzo.

McCree mumbled something under his breath and Genji spoke before Hanzo could ask what Jesse said.

              “They’ll be here in a couple of minutes.”

              “They better be.” Scowled Hanzo. He would not lose Jesse.

Hanzo found that at this point he couldn’t care less about what the elder’s thought anymore. Hanzo didn’t want to be ‘friends’ with McCree any longer, they were so much more, and Hanzo would not let the elders pressure him to keep his relationship with McCree as a friendship.

Surviving this, Hanzo could see how truly important Jesse was to him.

Jesse McCree would be his boyfriend. At that thought Hanzo couldn’t help but smile. The Shimada’s eyes flicked to the man in question, who was watching him with tired eyes.

              “What was that smile for?” McCree asked.

              “Nothing much. I am merely thinking of what tomorrow will hold.” Replied Hanzo.

Jesse gave a small laugh, “Well forgive me for not being able to properly _grasp_ what you are getting at.” Jested Jesse as he flexed his only hand.

Despite himself and the situation Hanzo couldn’t help but smile, “The future may have some promising events still to come. We are young after all.”

Hanzo leaned over and placed a small kiss on McCree’s forehead. Jesse gave a content hum in response.

Everything would work out because Hanzo would try and make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is late.  
> I was originally going to split the chapter up, but the only way to split it up would have left a shorter chapter than the other parts to this series that I've done.  
> But hey, now you got double the chapter size! Yay!
> 
> Um yeah, this consist more of an event than the relationship but the next chapter should focuses on that more and you'll get to see what these bois have been up to. 
> 
> I might skip the update for this fic next week and, maybe, actually update one of the other fics I have. Idk it depends on what I end up writing. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience. As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you've spotted any errors or grammar mistakes please tell me I'll be happy to fix them up!


End file.
